Un mundo raro
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: [Cap. 12. ACTUALIZADO.] Compilación de historias cortas sobre parejas y situaciones un tanto inverosímiles, quienes al final del día no harán mas que crear eso, un mundo raro. Dos visitantes han llegado al Santuario de Athena, y su regente se asegurará de que reciban una calurosa bienvenida.
1. Traición o ensoñación?

" _You're Only Given One Little Spark Of Madness; You Mustn't Lose It." -Robin Williams._

 **Un mundo raro.**

 **By Sweet Viictory**

 **¿Traición o ensoñación?**

* * *

 _A pesar de la inmensa relajación que embargaba su escultural cuerpo, ella simplemente no podía cerrar los ojos. Revoloteaba entre las sábanas, como si una posición más cómoda finalmente le ayudara a conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, estaba planamente consciente de que los recuerdos del apasionado encuentro de sólo unas horas atrás, aún le mantenían fuera de sí._

 _La noche había pillado a los amantes en su modesta cabaña y eso le causaba una angustia tremenda, pues comenzaba a imaginarse como se las ingeniaría él para escabullirse de su choza sin llamar la atención de nadie. Especialmente, su compañera._

 _Pero él continuaba rendido en su cama y sin dar señales de reaccionar pronto. O al menos eso indicaba en la forma en que la abrazaba protectoramente con su poderoso brazo, y la expresión en su varonil y bronceado rostro que evidenciaba dormía plácidamente._

 _Suspiró satisfecha para luego morder su labio inferior. Su refulgente mirada esmeralda se posó en el gallardo caballero. Sin poder siquiera controlarse, sus dedos se dirigieron a la indomable melena del hombre y juguetear así con su dorada cabellera._

—¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Fue una ágil patada que amenazó con volarle la máscara metálica, (la cual de paso le reventó la boca.) la que le obligó regresar al coliseo donde se encontraban. Shaina enfocó su atención nuevamente a su férrea oponente, quien prontamente y con respiración agitada, intentó aproximarse a corroborar todavía fuera capaz de continuar el combate.

—Ahora eres una rival interesante, Águila.

Soltó como si sonriera por debajo de la máscara. De pronto a Shaina se le antojó sospechoso que el golpe de la pelirroja fuese tan certero. Casi como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

—"De ninguna manera." -pensó, convencida que de ser así, entonces ya estaría vagando en el Inframundo.-

La de Ofiuco evitó bruscamente que se le aproximara un paso más. Rodó sus hombros hacia atrás para preparase a luchar nuevamente, no sin antes girar su mirada al espectador más distinguido de la audiencia. El mismísimo León Dorado; quien por la manera en que permanecía cruzado de brazos observando la contienda, daba la impresión de no inmutarse al ser el foco de atención de la rebelde guerrera.

—¿Conoces a la amazona de Ofiuco?

Inquirió Shura, a la par que tomaba asiento junto a Aioria. Mas el impávido santo de Leo estaba absorto sosteniéndole la mirada a la aludida. Y sólo fue ese prolongado silencio para que él hablara, aunado a su reacia respuesta, lo que le hizo considerar al español que Aioria no le era completamente honesto cuando finalmente le contestó...

—No.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N.A:**_ Y usted mi querido lector, qué piensa fue el recuerdo al que se remontó Shaina? Esto es, muy probablemente, lo más osado que haya escrito. ( _Y eso que una vez publiqué un lemmon)._

No hay intención de ofender ni a fans, ni a los personajes. Simplemente estoy siguiendo un trance de inspiración, meramente por cuestiones de creatividad. La idea es crear drabbles, double drabbles... máximo quininetas palabras _dentro del capítulo_ , en el cual se experimentará con parejas de naturaleza _inverosímil._ Me daría mucha ilusión si pudiera contar con su colaboración, queridos lectores, para saber sus sugerencias para armar el siguiente capítulo.

Espero les haya interesado la idea y mil gracias por leer y apoyarme en mis creaciones. Hasta pronto!


	2. La biblioteca

**Un mundo raro.**

 **By Sweet Viictory**

 **La biblioteca**

* * *

—Por favor, ¡Ya no lo soporto más!

Suplicó la aterciopelada voz, la cual reconoció como la de su idolatrada Diosa. Seiya quedó paralizado a la entrada de la biblioteca, agazapándose tras el marco de la puerta para no ser visto en su intromisión.

Supo inmediatamente, por la desesperación en Saori, tenía que tratarse de algo crucial. Incluso intimo…

—No es apropiado. Además, me siento un tanto intimidado teniéndote tan cerca.

"¡¿Cerca!? ¡¿De dónde?!" Pensó Seiya, adherido a la pared como si quisiera fundirse en ella. Comenzaba a angustiarse sobre la peculiar conversación.

Pegó oído con más ganas para escuchar con nitidez, un vano intento por convencerse de estar equivocado, pues quién acompañaba a Saori en tan extraño escenario no podía ser quien se temía.

—Eso no importa. Sabes bien que no puedo resistirlo más.

—Lo que me pides es demasiado osado... Debe quedar entre nosotros.

—¡Sólo hazlo, Shiryu!

El Pegaso palideció ante la exigencia de Saori, y sus malpensadas conjeturas visualizaron lo peor.

—¡La engatusó quitándose la camisa! -masculló-

Perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, se asomó cautelosamente por la rendija entre la puerta medio abierta para acabar de desengañarse.

Su corazón se desbocó de la pura rabia al ver como el caballero del dragón, aquel que consideraba fuera el amigo más leal, le apuñalaba vilmente por la espalda. El ruborizado dragón acunaba delicadamente entre sus manos el rostro de Saori; quién (para estocada final al malherido corazón del Pegaso,) simplemente miraba al cielo, expectante y sin siquiera poner resistencia al agarre de Shiryu.

—¡Y yo que te veía como un hermano! ¡Grandísimo canalla!

Bramó Seiya, adentrándose mismo tifón a la biblioteca, causándoles un susto de muerte al par, y de paso intentando derribar al dragón para ajusticiárselo. Cosa que no salió como Seiya quería, pues teniendo Shiryu reflejos felinos, acabó por tomar al alebrestado de un brazo y lanzarlo contra el piso.

—¡Seiya! ¡Suéltalo inmediatamente!

—¡¿Lo defiendes?! -soltó el castaño, incrédulo; apresando la camisa del cuello del otro- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! -cuestionó zangoloteando al confundido dragón como maraca.- ¡Sabes perfectamente como me siento por ella! ¿Y qué me dices de Shunrei? ¿Estabas dispuesto a traicionarla? ¡Te desconozco, maldito!

—¡Suficiente Seiya! Shiryu intentaba quitarme una pestaña del ojo. ¿Porqué reaccionas así?

Shiryu, con expresión reprobatoria, le arqueó una ceja al patidifuso castaño. Después de unos segundos donde ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, como quien comparte un secreto, Seiya finalmente le soltó. No sin antes alisarle el cuello de la camisa y ofrecerle una gran sonrisa nerviosa a modo de disculpa.

—Con permiso…

Anunció sin más el sonrojadísimo Seiya, retirándose tan pronto como había irrumpido, mismo perro con la cola entre las patas. El acongojado castaño trastabilló hasta la salida, deseando que un rayo lo desintegrara por andar de malpensado.

—¿A qué se refería Seiya cuando dijo "sabes perfectamente cómo me siento por ella"? -curioseó Saori con sumo interés cuando el Pegaso estaba fuera de vista-

—No lo sé. -mintió Shiryu-

 **FIN.**

* * *

Tarán! Qué les pareció la entrega de hoy mis queridos lectores? Primeramente muchísimas gracias a quienes me apoyaron en el capítulo anterior. En esta ocasión, el crédito para la pareja de este capítulo _SeiyaxSaorixShiryu_ va para _**Violet Ladii.** _Mil gracias por tu colaboración, espero mi idea haya sido de tu agrado :)

También mil gracias a **_Wisdombird_ **por tus sugerencias. Me parecieron súper interesantes! Ya veré como jugar con las posibilidades en los capítulos venideros.

Mi esperanza es que otros lectores se animen a también proponer ideas para otras "parejas disparejas" que les gustaría ver aquí :D Debo decirles que estoy muy entusiasmada con el siguiente capítulo, pues es una idea mia que me ha rondado la cabecita para el siguiente capítulo _**"Balam Pichkari"**_ dedicada ni más ni menos que al santo más cercano a Dios.

Hasta la próxima! :D


	3. Balam Pichkari

**Un mundo raro.**

 **By Sweet Viictory**

 **Balam Pichkari (Parte I)**

* * *

" _Damas y caballeros estamos experimentando una ligera turbulencia a causa del clima. Por favor permanezcan en su asiento los siguientes minutos..."_

Anunciaba cordialmente el piloto desde su cabina en un idioma desconocido. "¡¿Qué está diciendo?!" Pensó a la par que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba. De pronto, entendió perfectamente cuando la alarmante luz roja del cinturón de seguridad se encendió. El aeroplano se sacudió bruscamente y las luces fallaron brevemente. Justo como se lo había temido, habría de morir en ese vuelo. La primera vez que abordaba un avión. ¡Menuda suerte la suya!

"¡Y todo por concederle el capricho a Saori Kido!" Se lamentó mentalmente, mientras una infinidad de memorias en las que la petulante heredera les torturaba desde su niñez se hacían presentes. Por mucho que la defendieran, en ocasiones acababa emergiendo un vestigio de aquella niña caprichosa.

Se aferró como si su vida dependiera de ello a los descansabrazos de su asiento, accidentalmente agarrando la mano de la persona junto. Al notarlo, quitó su mano tan pronto, como si el contacto le hubiera escaldado la piel. Quiso pedirle una disculpa por su atrevimiento; pero al encararlo, solo pudo reflejarle el terror que le paralizaba al momento.

—No tema, todo saldrá bien.

La repentina respuesta le sorprendió, pues pensaba que él dormía. Era imposible no confiar en la absoluta serenidad impregnada en la voz del hombre. Probablemente se tranquilizó por un segundo, porque él mismo parecía la personificación de un ángel guardián. Sin mencionar el hecho de que, en un gesto que supo era meramente compasivo, volvió a tomarle de la mano para reconfortarla. La joven asintió a duras penas, evidenciando que aún no estaba muy convenida sobre sus posibilidades a sobrevivir.

—Descuide. ¿Porqué mejor no me habla de sus planes, señorita?

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué habría de decirle _ella_ a un hombre tan enigmático? Súbitamente, se sintió como si de nuevo fuese aquella huérfana de peinado infantil. Ella, tan común y corriente.

Una nueva sacudida le obligó a hablar para olvidarse de su nerviosismo. Dificultosamente le contó sobre el plan original: Viajar como embajadora a la inauguración de la nueva fundación Graude, siendo escoltada por su amor platónico. Sin embargo, por un _fortuito_ cambio en el itinerario, Pegaso acabó acompañando a Saori a Grecia. Reasignándola a ella con el mejor candidato a tal misión.

—Le agradezco me acompañe a la inauguración…

—No hay porque agradecer. Además, me alegra poder visitar mi país después de tanto tiempo.

—Escuché que en estas fechas se celebra un festival por la llegada de la primavera. ¡Suena muy interesante! ¿Usted ha ido señor? -La formalidad de la joven le vino en gracia.-

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de asistir. Aunque de niño me hacía ilusión el ir.

Miho sonrió de tal forma que se le iluminó el rostro de un modo que a él le pareció adorable.

—¿Le gustaría ir conmigo?

Shaka de Virgo atisbó una sonrisa, no imaginaba la aventura en la que estaban por embarcarse al llegar a la India.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **N.d.A:** Dos partes? Y ahí encontré mi desafío, en describir la historia en no más de 500 palabras. Pero es que cuando uno se imagina a Shakita... ijole hasta se me desbordan las palabras. "¡Protégeme en tus brazos este semestre, Oh Golden Boy!" Qué tal el ShakaxMiho? Me estoy dando cuenta que comencé ajusticiándome a las _admiradoras_ del Pegaso xD Pero bueno, esto ha de continuar, y en el siguiente capítulo verán qué ocurre cuando el par va a Holi, el colorido festival Hindú por la llegada de primavera. De hecho, Balam Pichkari es una canción cuyo video se desarrolla en tal celebración. Ahí por si tenían la duda del significado del título.

Espero les esté gustando a donde se dirige la parte II. Aprovecho para agradecerles muchísimo sobre las ideas que me han dado para capítulos venideros al igual que por su apoyo y comentarios! :D

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Balam Pichkari (Parte II)

**Aclaración importante:** Ya quedamos en claro que este en efecto es un mundo raro, sin embargo, cabe mencionar que este capítulo en particular me lo he imaginado en un futuro incierto en el cual Miho es una joven mujer, no la chavita de 13 años que conocimos. ¡Gracias por tu observación, _nellyhatakk_!

En honor al aniversario de Shaka de Virgo ¡Feliz cumpleños, _Golden Boy_ de mi corazón!

 **Un mundo raro.**

 **By Sweet Viictory**

 **Balam Pichkari (Parte II)**

* * *

Ambos habían simpatizado tanto durante su misión en la India, que el de Virgo ya conocía un poco más de la historia de Miho. De su amor no correspondido y de su escepticismo sobre su suerte en el romance. Sobre su perseverancia ante la adversidad impuesta por la orfandad, y como dedicó su vida para ayudar a niños en su misma situación. Detalle que conmovió a Shaka, pues encontraba gran nobleza en el espíritu de la joven. Quizá por eso él también sintió la suficiente comodidad para compartirle sobre su niñez, su arduo entrenamiento, e incluso confesar la nostalgia que le causaba la incertidumbre de su propio origen.

Fue entonces, al conversar amenamente encaminandose al festival, que Miho consiguió lo improbable: hacer reír a Shaka de Virgo.

—Escuché que han asistido actores de Bollywood…

—Efectivamente. De hecho, son muy queridos en mi país.

—¿Y si lo confunden con uno?

Cuestionó curiosa antes de detonar la genuina risa del rubio. Una que era tan refrescante y contagiosa, que Miho le imitó sin más remedio.

—Eso es imposible.

Shaka descubriría que esa era una de las varias equivocaciones que cometería ese día.

-II-

Al llegar al festival, tanto Miho como Shaka quedaron maravillados. La explosión de colores en el aire, la innegable algarabía en el ambiente y la música tradicional, la cual incitaba al vivaracho gentío a continuar jugando y bailando como si no hubiera un mañana. Holi era el gran ecualizador, donde niños rociaban a ancianos con agua y mujeres manchaban con gulal* los rostros de sus seres queridos. Celebrando el arribar de la primavera, al igual que creencias del hinduismo en las que el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal.

Miho quedó absorta ante tan magnifica escena hasta que, al dirigir su mirada al guerrero, este no sólo robó su atención, sino también su aliento. Inadvertidamente, un dichoso Shaka de Virgo abrió sus resplandecientes ojos para arraigar cada segundo de la peculiar fiesta en su memoria. Quiso compartirle una sonrisa a ella, pero aquel amable gesto bastó para sacudirla internamente. Pero para fortuna de Miho, al mismo tiempo un grupo de amigas caminaba cerca del santo. Indiscretamente devorándolo con la mirada y cuchicheando entre risillas. Aunque de esto Shaka pareció no darse cuenta, mucho menos de la belleza de las jóvenes, la cual le resultó tan impactante a la propia Miho, que inmediatamente se desvió a ellas.

—Las mujeres de su país son muy hermosas… -Shaka asintió, sereno al repentino comentario de Miho-

—Como usted.

Ella guardó silencio, causando que Virgo notara su sonrojo, de paso avergonzando al propio Shaka. Simplemente comentó algo que a su parecer era tan natural e inocente, como señalar que el césped es verde.

—Acompáñeme, por favor -dijo con entusiasmo, aunque más para hacerla olvidar su atrevimiento- Le invitaré Thandai*.

—Than… ¿Qué?

Virgo la tomó de la mano para asegurarse que no se perdiera entre la muchedumbre. No era que fuera completamente necesario el gesto; sin embargo, poco sabía Miho que con cada oportunidad que el caballero tenía por tocarla, un cosquilleo curioso e inexplicable se desataba en su interior. Justo al igual que le ocurría a ella.

De tal modo caminaron hasta llegar al puesto más cercano y comprar el popular Thandai. Al dar el primer sorbo a la cremosa bebida, Miho abrió los ojos ampliamente, sorprendida por el rico sabor.

—Sabroso, ¿Cierto? -asintió enfática y Shaka llevó el metálico tarro a sus labios- Pensé que le gustaría probarlo. Es típico de la celebración.

—Gracias, permítame invitarle la siguiente ronda.

Shaka quiso prevenirla, pero la enérgica joven ya había ordenado. Miho se animó a chocar su tarro con el del rubio espontáneamente, a lo que Shaka asintió de forma cordial. Ella suspiró, percatándose de lo impropio que era sentirse como una adolescente embobada bajo el encanto del sexto guardián. "Yo no tengo remedio." Pensó apesadumbrada Miho, reprendiéndose inmediatamente. A pesar de que sabía que poco le ayudaría el reprimir la innegable atracción que ya sentía por el caballero. Sin ganas de pensar en su dilema, el cual lo veía más bien como una causa perdida, optó por centrarse en el presente. Enfocándose en la canción que resonaba en el lugar, _London Thumkada_. Miho comenzó a menear la cabeza, tratando de seguir rítmicamente la melodía; acción que Shaka observó divertido. Estaba por traducirle el significado de la canción hindú, cuando el rubio lo vio venir…

—¡Cuidado!

Advirtió el santo, pues un par de niños se aproximaban con sospechoso andar. Shaka anticipó con detenimiento como los crios arrojaban gulal para manchar a Miho; pero siendo el caballero que era, de un ágil movimiento la escudó con su propio cuerpo. Recibiendo de lleno el _ataque_ de polvo azul. Miho quedó helada por un segundo, pues frente a ella estaba un poderoso guerrero completamente cubierto de azul. Llevó sus manos para cubrirse la boca en un pobre intento por ser diplomática. Pero a Shaka sacudiéndose la infinidad de polvos, mismo perro empapado, no pudo evitar destornillarse de la risa.

—No se preocupe por mi, casi ni me mancharon.

Señaló sarcástico, esforzándose a sobremanera por no reírse de si mismo ante su fallido acto heroico.

—Si lo ve por el lado bueno, el azul combina con sus ojos... -Shaka la miró fingiendo indignación- Es decir, se lo agradezco mucho. Pero no se hubiera molestado. Igual estoy acostumbrada a las bromas de los niños. Además, a eso hemos venido, ¿Cierto?

Soltó traviesa, señalando con la cabeza al colorido jaleo, como indicando estar dispuesta a emparejar las condiciones entre ambos, o al menos su innegable entusiasmo por unirse a la celebración.

—¿A dónde va, Miho?

Pero la joven ya se había unido a un grupo de jovencitas, quienes bailaban alegremente al compás de la música. Miho enlazó su mirada con Shaka, y de un movimiento con la cabeza le invitó a que se les uniera.

—Ni hablar. -dijo con convicción, a la par que negaba con la cabeza en dirección a la joven, quien continuaba bailando y arrojando gulal, tan casual como si no fuera esa su primera vez en el festival- Bailar va más allá de mis límites.

-III-

Shaka prefirió postergar el unirse al alboroto, escabulléndose con la escusa de ir a comprar otra túnica para reemplazar la sucia. Y poniendo pies en pólvora, antes de que le invitaran nuevamente a bailar, el sexto guardián se adentró al establecimiento más cercano. Dicha tienda contaba con todo tipo de suvenires, artesanías, y tradicionales prendas de vestir. Por lo que no fue mucho tiempo en lo que Shaka encontró la túnica adecuada a comprar.

—Disculpe señor, cuanto será por…

—No, de ninguna manera. -refutó el dueño del local, un anciano de pronunciada piel morena y largas barbas blancas.- Suficiente pago me ha hecho al honrarme con su presencia en mi humilde local. Usted, el magnifico Sha-Sha…

El senil hombre llevó sus manos al pecho, como tratando de contenerse a romper en llanto de la pura emoción. Shaka no podía sentirse más honrado y feliz ante las palabras de un compatriota. No obstante, le parecía por demás extraño ese tipo de reconocimiento para un guerrero ateniense, pues si bien era distinguido entre la orden, tampoco era figura publica como para que le reconocieran abiertamente. Shaka se encogió de hombros para disipar sus sospechas.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, es usted muy amable. Pero insisto en pagarle por su mercancía.

Comentó el educado santo, haciendo una reverencia para el tierno anciano; quien prácticamente se infartaba de felicidad, maravillado ante la sencillez del de Virgo. Shaka se disponía a retirarse del establecimiento, después de haber pagado por la túnica, cuando el anciano le detuvo abruptamente. Poco sabía Shaka que después de esa interacción su experiencia cambiaría significativamente…

—¡Espere un segundo, se lo ruego! -y con aquella suplica, el de Virgo quedó inmóvil a la entrada de la tienda, confundido por la desesperación del anciano, se dio en el acto la media vuelta para encararlo- Por favor concédame un autógrafo.

Shaka arqueó una ceja, ¿Acababan de pedirle un autógrafo? El anciano le sonrió acongojado, evidentemente apenado por su petición.

—Discúlpeme, soy un viejo anticuado. Mejor una _selfie,_ como dicen ustedes los jóvenes.

—¿Una qué?

—¿Qué no le dicen así? Una foto, joven.

Shaka ladeó su cabeza y torció los labios, intrigado. Era una petición definitivamente extraña, pero ¿Porqué no? ¿Quién era el para negarle una solicitud a tan amable hombre? Se encogió de hombros y siguió mansamente las instrucciones, situándose al lado del viejecillo, quien a duras penas ajustó su deschabetado teléfono para tomar la bendita foto.

—¡Ya puedo morir en paz!¡Conocí al magnífico Shankar Amanat Ali, la estrella más grande de Bollywood!

Fue lo ultimo que dijo el hombre antes de tomar la foto, capturando perfectamente la expresión de estupor en el rostro del de Virgo. Shaka no tenía idea de con quien le confundían, pero tampoco tenía el corazón para contradecir al hombre en lo que parecía ser el día más feliz de su longeva vida.

Otra historia sería si Shaka hubiera sabido que aquel viejecillo iniciaría el rumor de que una celebridad visitaba Holi ese año, causando así que el más cercano a Dios fuera confundido con el famoso actor en lo que restaba del festival.

De nueva cuenta, Shaka reverenció al entusiasmado anciano para despedirse, pero nuevamente este le detuvo.

—¡Shankar! Por favor, no se vaya de mi tienda sin haber probado el Thandai que preparo. Sería un honor para mi y mi familia entera ¡Le aseguro que es el mejor que probará en su vida!

Shaka estaba por demás acongojado. No quería tomar ventaja de la confusión del anciano, pero era tanta su determinación por atenderlo, que el de Virgo consideró sería incluso más descortés el rechazarlo… sin mencionar que el Thandai le resultaba por demás delicioso. Ya llevaba al menos cuatro tarros de la tradicional bebida hasta ese entonces, uno más no le haría daño. Por lo que gustoso y agradecido, aceptó el tarro que le ofrecía el hombre a mano temblorosa.

—No se equivocaba, este es el mejor que he probado -admitió el blondo, arrancándole una sonrisa al anciano-

—¡Claro que sí! Heredé la receta de mi tatarabuelo y planeo continuar la tradición por muchas generaciones más -Shaka asintió, esbozando una tenue sonrisa- Me siento tan honrado con su visita, que he de confesarle que el secreto detrás del Thandai que preparamos, se basa en la excelente calidad de nuestros polvos mágicos.

—¿Polvos mágicos? -inquirió Virgo arqueando una ceja, pegándole otro sorbo a la cremosa bebida para mitigar su sed- ¿A qué se refiere con polvos mágicos?

El anciano rió de buena gana, cosa que por alguna extraña razón desató una preocupación en el de Virgo. Aunque claro, ni así dejaba de saborear la bebida.

—El Thandai tradicional se hace a base de leche, almendras, especias, pétalos de rosa. Y durante Holi, para exacerbar la experiencia de la celebración, se le agregan polvos mágicos -dijo esto guiñándole el ojo-

—Me temo que no entiendo a qué se refiere con eso, buen hombre.

—Joven Shankar, me sorprende. Todo mundo sabe que los polvos mágicos son bhang.*

Shaka escupió el trago como si fuera una manguera a presión, incrédulo a mas no poder por su descuido. Y él que pensaba era una bebida inofensiva. Un pensamiento más alarmante cruzó su cabeza y palideció mismo fantasma. ¡Miho! Tenía que encontrarla e impedirle a que siguiera bebiendo. El rubio ya sentía su corazón desbocándose; aunque probablemente, se convenció él mismo, era efecto de la bebida. Y sin decir adiós siquiera, el de la sexta casa salió de la tienda como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Fue un placer conocerlo, Shankar Amanat Ali! -se despidió alegre el anciano, para inmediatamente llamarle a su nieta- ¡Rashmi, ven acá! Ayúdame a compartir esta foto en mi _feiber._

-IV-

El de Virgo puso pronta búsqueda de la joven, encontrándola por la gracia de Athena en poco tiempo entre aquel jaleo. Miho estaba empapada, manchada de colores por doquier, pero visiblemente dichosa. Al ver tal escena, Shaka sonrió ilusionado a causa del encanto que le embargaba tanto, que olvidó brevemente sobre la alarmante noticia a compartir con Miho.

—¡Shaka, hasta que lo encuentro! -comentó ella, abriéndose camino con dificultad entre el tumulto- ¿Será que por fin se animará a bailar? -la pregunta casi desviaba la atención del blondo, cuando entonces se percató en que Miho llevaba un tarro metálico en la mano. En un acto reflejo, y poco común para el siempre cortés Shaka, tiró el tarro de la mano de Miho, dejándola boquiabierta por la repentina acción- ¿Pero qué le ocurre? ¿Porqué tira mi Thandai?

—Confíe en mi, no beba más de eso. Y de antemano me disculpo por incitarle a beberla. Créame que de haber sabido… no me haga caso. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¡Perfectamente! Es más, nunca me había sentido tan relajada en la vida, es casi como si flotara.

—Por Athena, ya le hizo efecto -murmuró el guerrero en lo que reprimía un grito ahogado-

—¿Usted se encuentra bien, Shaka? -inquirió la curiosa joven, acercándose un tanto de más al perfecto rostro del de Virgo, haciéndolo enrojecer levemente antes de que le asentiera como respuesta- ¡Bien! Porque por ahí escuché que un actor famoso se encuentra de visita. ¡¿Y si lo buscamos para pedirle su autógrafo?!

Shaka no alcanzó a responderle, pues repentinamente una voz sofocó las palabras de Miho.

—¡Ahí esta chicas! -señaló una adolescente a la distancia, en dirección al de Virgo. No era otra que Rashmi, la nieta del anciano que desató todo el malentendido- ¡Es el mismísimo Shankar Amanat Ali! ¡Tras él!

—¿Porqué esas jovencitas vienen corriendo hacia acá? -soltó la sorprendida Miho, sin dejar de observar al ejercito de enloquecidas adolescentes corriendo hacia ellos como un tren descarrilado. De pronto fue como si un bombillo se encendiera en su cabeza- ¡¿Se refieren a usted?!

Shaka respondió con una mueca de angustia. Sentimiento que se esfumó al ver a la enardecida tropa de jovencitas, (quienes en ese momento se le asemejaban más a tigres de bengala al acecho.) Shaka consideró por un segundo el quitarles uno o dos sentidos para librarse de tal lío; sin embargo, al descartar tal opción por ser un tanto _drástica_ , apresó la mano de Miho sin explicación previa, optando el librarla de un salvaje atropello.

—¡Shankar, te amé en Chennai Express!

—¡No te vayas, dame tu autógrafo Shankar!

—¡A mi nomás dame un hijo!

"Que Athena me ampare de esta vergüenza" pensó el abochornado Shaka al escuchar los eufóricos gritos de las adolescentes, mientras irremediablemente el par se les perdía de vista al mezclarse entre la multitud. Miho corría sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento de no detenerse; sin embargo, el incidente le había parecido a ella tan gracioso que simplemente no podía dejar de reir.

—¿Cómo es capaz de reírse después de lo ocurrido? Usted en verdad es incauta -Miho rió con más ganas- No veo porqué le viene en gracia, pudieron habernos arrollado allá fácilmente.

—Le dije que lo confundirían con una celebridad ¡Se lo dije! -soltó con dificultad, pues ahora se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas aun presa de la risa- Perdón, no es mi intención ofenderlo; pero no puedo dejar de reírme. -Shaka palideció un poco más, recordando que probablemente se debía al Thandai- Descuide Shaka, tengo la solución a su problema -él observó escéptico su triunfante y risueña expresión-

—¿Y qué sugiere hagamos?

Para toda respuesta, Miho sacó de su bolso unas gafas de sol, acomodándoselas diestramente al caballero, quien ni siquiera puso resistencia. Luego tomó un pañuelo blanco, del mismo lugar, y lo amarró alrededor de su frente, como los otros lugareños lo hacían.

—Honestamente no creo que este _disfraz_ sea tan efectivo como para ayudarnos. Será mejor regresar.

—¡De ninguna manera, señor Shankar!

—¿Cómo me ha dicho?

—¡Que aún no he acabado!

Sin previa advertencia, y sacándolo sabrá Dios donde, Miho estrelló gulal rojo por el rostro del hindú, dejándolo pasmado de la impresión. "Definitivamente eso era obra del Thandai" se aseguró mentalmente el de Virgo. Aunque sorpresivamente para él, no se había ofendido por la jugarreta de la joven. Al contrario, ahora veía toda la situación con increíble ligereza y diversión.

—Lo que acaba de hacer es considerado alta traición, señorita Miho. Sólo hay una manera de remediarlo…

Sentenció el de Virgo con engañosa severidad, causando que Miho pasara saliva dificultosamente. De pronto vio como el más cercano a Dios se le acercaba peligrosamente, y al observar al imponente hombre sintió sus piernas flaquear. Milagrosamente, Miho alcanzó a ver la mano del guerrero sosteniendo un puño de gulal con las claras intenciones de mancharla a ella. Adivinándose las vengativas intenciones del caballero, Miho se echó a correr una vez más. Shaka no tardó en darle caza a la joven.

-V-

La explosión de colores se reflejaba ya en el cielo nocturno, siendo estruendosos fuegos artificiales los que iluminaban el festival. A pesar de que estaban exhaustos por correr entre la muchedumbre, tanto Miho como Shaka habían acabado embadurnados por todas las tonalidades de gulal que encontraron mientras se daban mutuo alcance, a la par que competían por embarrarse con los vividos colores. Pues cuando Miho se atrevía a manchar el perfecto rostro del rubio, el favor se le regresaba en un santiamén por la propia mano de Shaka.

Finalmente, al detenerse para apreciar los fuegos artificiales, al igual que la alegre música a la lejanía, Miho le sonrió tiernamente al santo de la virgen. Él no dudó en regresarle el gesto, aunque este fuera con deliberada calma, como si Shaka quisiera apreciar una obra de arte y detener el tiempo en el proceso. A ciencia cierta no podía identificar porqué razón se sentía tan cautivado. Quizá era la emoción de regresar a su país, la algarabía del evento, el efecto que el bhang desencadenó en su relajado sistema, o simplemente la majestuosidad con la que los cabellos de Miho volaban a voluntad del viento, dándole a ella un aspecto indómito y etéreo.

—Shaka, ¿Qué haría usted si fuera un hombre como cualquier otro?

Irrumpió la joven la intensa mirada celeste, causando que el de Virgo le sonriera de medio lado.

—Le respondo si antes me cuenta, ¿Qué haría usted si pudiera dar crédito a lo maravillosa que es?

Miho respingó, amplió sus ojos, sintiéndose estremecer nuevamente. No esperaba a que le contestaran de tal forma, mucho menos viniendo de alguien de la índole del guardián de Virgo. Pero Shaka tampoco esperaba lo que ella se atrevería a hacer, pues de un movimiento inesperado; el cual evidenciaba que Miho había acallado sus pensamientos por vez primera, fue que se aventuró a besar al más cercano a Dios.

"Cada mañana nacemos de nuevo. Lo que hagamos hoy es lo que importa. "Fueron las últimas enseñanzas de Buda que atravesaron los pensamientos de Shaka antes de que él, con renovados bríos, correspondiera el sublime gesto de la joven.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Gulal: También conocido como Abeer, es el nombre tradicional dado a los polvos de colores utilizados para los rituales hindúes típicos.

Thandai: Babida fría a base de leche, comumente asociando con la celebración Holi. El Thandai es también emparejado con el bhang, el cual es utilizado típicamente durante Holi para intoxicar la bebida.

Bhang: Hojas y brotes de cannabis.

 **N.d.A:** Sé que esta entrega me quedó súper extendida y con esto automáticamente rompí mi regla. Pero es que tenía tantas ideas desarrollándose para este capítulo que pensé valdría la pena incluirlas. Espero les haya divertido esta locura, porque verdaderamente me divertí mucho ideando la aventura para Shaka.

 _Mil gracias por leer, y sobretodo por su apoyo, me hace muy feliz el saber que alguien me acampaña en este viaje. :D_

 **P.S:** Aún no he elegido al protagonista del siguiente cap. pero sí tengo ya algunas ideas en mente que prefiero dejar a su votación para ayudarme a elegir. Hasta ahora he pensado en: Aldebarán, Kanon, Milo, Mu, y Shiryu. A quién preferiría ver usted, queridísimo lector? Se lo dejo en sus manos! Espero ansiosa su respuesta :D

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Love is love

_Narración en cursiva da referencia a tiempo pasado._

 **Un mundo raro**

 **By Sweet Viictory**

 **Love is love.**

* * *

El cumpleaños de Dohko había congregado a sus compañeros de orden a celebrar en su templo. Entre los animados invitados todo era música y amenas conversaciones. Precisamente por ello, era fácil el identificar quien no estaba pasándosela bien entre el montón. Al verlo aislado y pensativo en las sombras de un rincón, quienes fueran los primeros en ver al taciturno guerrero, decidieron aproximarse.

—¿Por qué tan alicaído, mi querido cordero?

Kanon saludó animado, guindando su brazo sobre el cuello de Mu, quien sólo levantó un lunarcito para observarlo. Saga rodó los ojos al cielo, hastiado de su impetuoso hermano.

—¿Te importa si te acompañamos?

El aludido negó sonriendo tenue, pero aceptando educadamente el trago ofrecido por Saga. Al darle el primer sorbo y hacer una mueca, dado a la falta de costumbre consumiendo alcohol, el de Aries echó otro suspiro. Y después de un breve silencio, el cual a los curiosos gemelos le pareció eterno, intercambiaron miradas inquisitivas.

—Oye Mu, aclárame esto… -comenzó con sonrisa ladina Kanon, muy para pesar de su mayor- Por ahí escuché que le declaraste tu _admiración_ a cierta amazona…

—Siempre tan sutil -masculló Saga, pero Mu continuaba fijo en Kanon-

—Es cierto -dijo escuetamente, sorprendiéndolos- aunque no resultó como hubiera esperado…

 _Una angustia y bochorno le abrumaba tremendamente. Sabía que ese silencio, ese que tensaba el ambiente, significaba la irrevocable respuesta de la rubia frente a él. Pero si había llegado tan lejos, como para confesarle sus sentimientos, no terminaría las cosas a medias._

— _No sé que decirle -dijo finalmente, tranquila- Yo…_

— _No hace falta que diga más_. _Discúlpeme el incomodarla con mi atrevimiento. -se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pues sólo esperaba a que ella le rechazara cortésmente-_

— _Aguarde -pidió, repentinamente sosteniéndole el antebrazo- Me siento halagada de que alguien como usted, un caballero dorado tan distinguido en tantos sentidos se fije en mi. Pero… tengo pareja. -Mu abrió los ojos un poco más, y con ello un acaloramiento apresó su rostro-_

— _Le aseguro que hubiera tenido más prudencia de tan sólo haber sabido… Andrómeda es muy afortunado. -la suave risa de June lo descolocó-_

— _Shun fue al primer hombre a quien amé. De hecho, el primer y único hombre a quien amé… -Mu ladeó la cabeza, confundido a más no poder-_

— _¿Entonces quién…?_

 _Y como si les hubiera escuchado todo ese tiempo, otra santo de plata se incorporó a la conversación, tomando delicadamente (en un gesto evidentemente territorial,) la nívea mano de June._

— _Tienes buen gusto, Mu. -aseguró la pelirroja, observándolo altiva tras el inexpresivo rostro metálico- June tiene razón, eres un caballero tan admirable que…_

 _Súbitamente June la interrumpió. Mu arqueó una ceja, incrédulo, a la par que intentaba descifrar qué susurraba al oído de la pelirroja, quien de pronto le asintió en respuesta a la de camaleón._

— _Lo que quiere decir, es que le admiramos tanto que no dudaríamos en... -se acercó coqueta al de Aries para terminar hablándole al oído-_

 _Mu, nuevamente sonrojado, quedó helado después de tal propuesta. Ahora contemplaba al par marcharse._

—¡Eres mi héroe, Mu! -soltó eufórico Kanon, captando brevemente la atención de aquellos a su alrededor-

—Yo no he dicho nada -aclaró Mu, bajando más la voz para que el de Géminis le imitara-

—¡No es necesario! ¡Tu mirada lo dice todo, tremendo pillo! ¡Bien dicen cuídate del agua mansa! ¡Anda, danos detalles!

—¡Kanon, por Athena! -le regañó un apenado Saga para después fingir disimulo- Y… ¿Después que pasó, Mu? -Aries negó tranquilo-

—No es propio de caballeros el hablar de estos asuntos. Si me permiten…

—¡¿Qué?! -protestó el menor de inmediato al ver como el de Aries se retiraba- ¿Te vas así nada más? ¡Dime al menos si les diste mi número!

Pero Mu ya les daba la espalda, por eso el par no pudo ver la sonrisa traviesa dibujándose en sus labios.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Jabed, espero la entrega haya sido de tu agrado, muchísimas gracias a ti y a los lectores que han continuado apoyando esta loca historia. Ojalá este capítulo no haya sido demasiado para ustedes.

P.S: Para el siguiente capítulo me estoy debatiendo entre Saga, Aldebarán y Milo. ¿Alguna preferencia? Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos :)

¡Hasta luego!


	6. Copo de nieve

**Un mundo raro,**

 **By Sweet Viictory.**

 **Copo de Nieve.**

* * *

Sabía que eran los últimos minutos que les quedaban. Sus resucitadas vidas comenzarían a extinguirse, elevándose al cielo como señales de humo, o mejor dicho, disolviéndose como un copo de nieve. Esa matáfora era más adecuada para los gélidos alrededores en donde se encontraban.

Aldebarán estaba agradecido por tener la oportunidad de pelear a la par que sus compañeros. _"Por la compasión de proteger a otros."_ Recordó asegurar, ferviente, antes de atacar a Loki.

De pronto percibe asombrado, saliendo de sus pensamientos, que unas delicadas manos acunan gentilmente las suyas. El de Tauro respingó imperceptiblemente, sorprendido por el contacto, mas no se atrevió a romperlo temiendo ofender a la joven. Posó sus curiosos ojos en ella, pero Flher se dirigía con gratitud a los santos dorados.

—A nombre del pueblo Asgardiano, les agradecemos profundamente su ayuda…

La melodiosa voz de Flher arrebató la sincera sonrisa del de Tauro; quien, al finalmente poder entrelazar mirada con ella, no pudo mas que ruborizarse. Y tan delicadamente como las había tomado, ella soltó las manos de Aldebarán, presintiendo el desapruebo que sentiría Hilda por su atrevimiento para con un santo de Athena.

—Le ruego me disculpe.

Pidió humilde antes de regresar a su lugar, junto a su hermana. Sin siquiera notar que Aldebarán simplemente negó para despreocuparla, o que el guerrero seguía prendado por su toque.

Después de expresarles su eterno agradecimiento, la hora de partir había llegado. Uno a uno de sus camaradas se fue extinguiendo, por eso se permitió lanzar una última mirada en dirección al balcón donde les observaban. Esperando así arraigarse la visión que resultaba serle la bellísima doncella. Sus perfumados cabellos color miel, sus ojos puros e infinitos, su cálida sonrisa. "¿Cómo sería acariciar su rostro de porcelana? ¿Convertirse en su amigo y conocerla? ¿O siquiera tener el privilegio de protegerla?"

Flher era sin cuestión alguna, la criatura más bella que sus ojos jamás vieron. Aunque admitirlo de nada servía, pues su vida ahora se desvanecía como vapor en el aire, o como el bien habían pensado: como un copo de nieve. Aldebarán sonrió melancólico, tales emociones le parecían tremendamente inoportunas.

Quizá su amor por Flher sería por siempre, pero por siempre, era sencillamente un instante.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Hola queridos lectores! Verdaderamente no me esperaba el poder actualizar ya que se me viene encima la entrega de proyectos para concluir mi semestre. Pero ha sido tanto el estrés, que me di permiso para ejercer mi creatividad con esta entrega. Qué les pareció? Yo quisiera que a Alde le dieran más oportunidades de brillar. Así que este fue mi mini-tributo para él. Yo creo que aunque la pareja sea improbable, Flher si podría caer por el buen toro.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! Qué me dicen, están listos para Saga?

MIL GRACIAS a quienes me han motivado a continuarlo: Silentforce666, Starlight Saint Lu, nellyhatakk, Jabed, Yukime Hiwatari, Violet Ladii, Wisdombird :D


	7. Masculinidad

_N.d.A: Este capítulo la asienta bien de fondo con la canción Sarabande._

 **Un mundo raro,**

 **By Sweet Viictory.**

 **Masculinidad.**

* * *

—No tienes porqué hacerlo…

Apresó el brazo de su amigo rápidamente, intentaba protegerlo de dar aquél decisivo paso. Su voz asemejaba a una súplica, la preocupación se asomaba en su juvenil rostro.

—Nadie te pidió que vinieras. Si no te parece, regresa al Santuario. ¡Pero a mi déjame tranquilo!

Aseveró, liberándose bruscamente del agarre, dirigiéndose inevitablemente hasta el pórtico del infame antro; ese que estaba escondido dentro de Rodorio.

—Si esto es lo que has decidido, habré de acompañarte.

El adolescente lo observó con sus intensos ojos verdes. Analítico, escéptico. Al ver que su compañero le regresaba la misma mirada, se convenció en la sinceridad de sus intenciones. Aioros permanecería a su lado. El joven arquero asintió, aunque internamente inquieto.

—Te van a comer vivo, arquero -sentenció sonriendo de medio lado, causando que el aludido rodara los ojos como respuesta-

—Idiota. Sólo voy a esperarte ahí.

Ansioso como estaba, Géminis abrió las puertas. Al pasar, una mezcla de punzantes olores a tabaco, alcohol y perfume barato les recibió. Fue evidente para ambos como los presentes se enfocaban en ellos. De pronto dos jóvenes con aspecto de deidades olímpicas aparecían en un burdel de mala muerte. Dos guerreros de su índole, imponentes guerreros en su exterior. ¿Acaso pensaban pasar desapercibidos?

Saga hizo caso omiso al alboroto que comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor, dejando a su suerte al castaño, y así buscar a quien pudiera atenderle. Sonrió ladino nuevamente, imaginándose el lio que se le armaría a Aioros.

—¿Saga…?

—No te preocupes por él, cariño -le dijo una de las mujeres, a la par que Aioros le esquivaba en un acto reflejo a que acariciara sus cabellos- Seguro fue a divertirse. Quizá si te acercas un poco más también pueda enseñarte a divertirte…

—No hace falta. Esperaré a mi amigo aquí si no es mucha molestia, señoritas.

Las mujeres sentadas junto a Aioros estallaron en carcajadas, tan estrepitosas, que Saga pudo escucharlas hasta el final del pasillo donde ya se encontraba. _"Ya es tarde para dar marcha atrás"_ consideró dubitativo, por lo que sin más miramientos abrió la puerta frente a él de una forma tosca.

 **II**

Saga entró a la habitación y avanzó hasta la dama en lo que le pareció una eternidad. La mujer lo observaba impávida, encendiendo un cigarro. Saga notó como en alguna ocasión, esa mujer fue atractiva; sin embargo, su actual aspecto indicaba que su vida la había azotado sin tregua.

—No tenemos todo el día, jovencito.

Como si hubiera sido orden, tomó asiento al borde de la cama. Confiaba en que su aspecto maduro despistaría sobre su tierna edad. Pero para ellas, quienes habían estado con incontables hombres, fácilmente notaron la inocencia e inexperiencia en sus ojos. Sin embargo, fueron las siguientes palabras las que le estremecieron.

—Imagino que las chicas te trataron muy bien como para que regresaras tan pronto.

— _No mentía_

Su hermano, quien permanecía en calidad de desconocida sombra dentro del Santuario. _"A diferencia tuya, yo sí soy todo un hombre,"_ recordó su alarde, a lo que le reprendió por tan repudiables métodos. Al final, Kanon ingenió como manipularlo para pensar que era él quien cometía un error urgente a corregir. Eso era lo que pretendía hacer en el burdel.

La mujer descubrió sus abundantes senos, regresándolo al presente. Pero Saga la detuvo después de observarla detenidamente.

—Cúbrase, por favor.

—¿Te arrepentiste? -cuestionó con cínico mohín burlón- Es lo que hay, chiquillo.

Suspiró abrumado, apretando las sabanas donde descansaban sus manos y evitándole la mirada por lo que estaba por preguntarle.

—¿Podría solamente… abrazarme?

—Igual tendrás que pagar el mismo precio.

Saga negó para restarle importancia.

—Usted… ¿Tiene hijos?

La mujer quedó helada ante la pregunta de Saga, y él no pudo evitar verla, o al vestigio del dolor asomándose en sus opacos ojos. Asintió cautelosa.

—Sólo abráceme… como lo haría con uno de sus hijos.

Y ella le acogió tiernamente en sus brazos, a la par que suavemente acariciaba sus cabellos. Saga cerró los ojos, olvidándose completamente de lo que en realidad le había llevado hasta ese sitio. Se dejó llevar por el consuelo de la mujer, imaginando que la vida pudo ser muy distinta para él, para su hermano. Quizá de haber tenido el consuelo de una madre, la obscuridad que lentamente sofocaba su corazón hubiera cesado.

Pero esas eran meras suposiciones para el de Géminis, porque esa maldad era implacable, y porque eventualmente regresaría a convertirse en un hombre.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Si de algún modo llegaron al final de este capítulo, espero les haya entretenido. Creo que les advertí en el cap. anterior que no sería romántico, sino más bien, una oportunidad para explorar el complejo personaje que resulta ser Saga de Geminis.

Agradezco muchísimo el apoyo a mis fieles lectores **_y triplemente_ **a quienes me dejan saber su opinión y sugerencias. Creanme que en verdad tienen gran impacto para mi. Apropósito, como estoy tratando de ser más prolifica durante mi descanso antes de regresar a la escuela, espero poder completar 2 de los fics que inicié en el verano. Mantenganse al pendiente!

De nueva cuenta muchísimas gracias a: nellyhatakk, Guest (ojalá tuviera al menos tu nickname para agradecerte, pero estoy maquinando la sugerencia que hiciste), Jabed, Violet Ladii (Por supuesto que sigue en pie la idea que le mencioné señorita :D) y por supuesto Silentforce666!


	8. Love Hurts

_"I know it isn't true, I know it isn't true, love is just a lie made to make you blue. Love Hurts..." -Nazareth._

 **Un mundo raro**

 **By Sweet Viictory**

 **Love Hurts** **.**

* * *

Dicen por ahí que "No hay fecha que no se cumpla, plazo que no se venza, ni deuda que no se pague." Y a ese par les había llegado su gran día.

Las puertas se abrieron, iluminando el lugar y silenciosamente indicándoles a los invitados el ponerse de pie con la introducción de la novia. La música inició en sincronía. Tranquila, incluso inspiradora. El complemento perfecto para acompañar a la novia, quien con su sencilla pero innegable belleza lucía como una visión etérea.

Los invitados asumían que ella irradiaría júbilo ante lo que sería el día más dichoso de su vida; sin embargo, su expresión dubitativa y su aletargado andar sugerían lo opuesto. Lo peor de aquello, era que al final del pasillo, el gallardo novio también lo había notado. Intentó llamar la atención de ella entrelazando su mirada, sonriéndole desconcertado, pero simplemente recibió de regreso una sonrisa convincente.

—¿Todo bien?

Preguntó un preocupado Dhoko, quien la escoltaba guindada de su brazo, inmediatamente situando su mano encima de la de Shunrei para reconfortarla. Para toda respuesta ella asintió suave y suspiró hondo antes de retomar el paso. No obstante, sus pasos se arrastraban, como si llevara plomo en los pies.

Se repetía incesantemente, para disipar su creciente ansiedad, que el sufrimiento causado por su abnegado amor por el entregadísimo Santo, ahora era retribuido. Finalmente podría pasar el resto de su vida junto a Shiryu, y eso era su mayor anhelo, su destino… ¿O no?

En ese momento un recuerdo inoportuno invadió su mente para estremecerla internamente.

II

—… _Aunque Shiryu es prácticamente hermético cuando de sus emociones se trata, sólo_ _puedo imaginar lo difícil que fue para él tener que dejar atrás en cada batalla a alguien como... a ti._

 _Aseguró sereno su nuevo amigo, pero_ _de pronto sonrojado,_ _el hombre a quien su fama de lobo solitario le precedía. Shunrei permaneció melancólica, escondiéndole la mirada, lo cual él notó de inmediato._

— _¿Supondré entonces que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, Ikki?_

 _El Fénix respondió torciendo sus labios en una media sonrisa._

— _Una vez conocí a una mujer que me inspiró a no querer apartarme de ella jamás. Pero el destino nos tenía planes distintos reservados... -al escuchar un dejo de dolor en su voz, Shunrei se acercó un poco con el afán de consolarle, tal como Ikki lo había hecho ya en tantas ocasiones- Era una mujer incomparable, pensé que nunca podría aceptar su pérdida._

 _Ikki la miró directamente, envalentonado, contempló sus facciones inocentes detenidamente._

— _Digamos que… me recuerda un tanto a ti._

 _Shunrei se sonrojó al sentir sus osados dedos acomodándole el cabello tras la oreja, quemándole la piel como un fuego jamás experimentado._

III

Se detuvo abruptamente frente al ilusionado novio, comprendiéndolo al fin.

—No puedo hacerlo Shiryu, perdóname.

Shunrei dio la media vuelta, sin titubear un segundo a esperar la reacción del perplejo dragón. Apresuró su paso a la salida cada vez que Shiryu llamó su nombre, como si de ello dependiera su vida, como si supiera que afuera estaba esperándola quien inesperadamente había robado su corazón.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Hola hola! Alguna fan del ShiryuxShunrei que me quiera matar, siéntase libre de avisarme cuando viene a lincharme para escapar por mi vida. Personalmente me gusta esta pareja, pero confieso que el dragón también me puede llegar a sacar de quicio en su trato con Shunrei.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero este mini-fic les haya causado los sentimientos que traté de expresar en los personajes. Ustedes háganme saber! Mil mil gracias a todos aquellos quienes se mantienen leyendo esta historia y doblemente me hacen saber con un review qué les pareció pues la verdad es lo que mantiene motivada a continuar con una historia. Mención especial a **_Ariel Lycaon_** por la serie de comentarios que has dejado en este fic, alegraste mi corazón! Me dio mucho gusto que te interesara la historia, sobretodo la dedicada a Saga. Y por supuesto a mi amiga **_Silentforce666_** por siempre escuchar mis ideas, compartirlas y decirme con toda confianza: "No te pases de lanza con eso!" xD

Hasta la próxima!


	9. Ingenuidad

**Un mundo raro**

 **By Sweet Viictory.**

 **Ingenuidad** **.**

* * *

Al fin cada pieza parecía estar cayendo en su respectivo lugar. Lo sentía en la fresca brisa acariciando su piel, en las olas rompiendo contra las rocas, en la facilidad que tenía para respirar nuevamente sin sentir esa constante angustia. El completo caos que había sido su vida parecía finalmente disiparse. Eso podía asegurarlo, simplemente por reencontrarse con la única familia con la cual contaba en el mundo.

"¡Click!"

Seika presionó entusiasmada el botón de la cámara fotográfica de segunda mano, regalo que había recibido a cortesía de Seiya. La joven de pronto encontró apropiado el documentar momentos al lado de su hermano, así podría revivir sus memorias con más nitidez. Aunque en realidad, buscaba con ello una forma de compensar el tiempo que se les había arrebatado.

Ese día en particular, Seika se dio a la tarea de redescubrir Rodorio con la ayuda de su cámara. Desde tempranas horas de la mañana se dispuso a partir, aún ante la negativa de su hermano menor, con tal de capturar todo aquello que encontrara bello en la pintoresca villa. Al ver el mundo con nuevos y optimistas ojos, honestamente todo le parecía espléndido, digno de ser fotografiado para la posteridad.

Recorrió los mercados, las pequeñas tiendas, incluso se atrevió a tomar cándidas fotografías de los hospitalarios lugareños. Su aventura iba viento en popa, por lo que podía culminarla con broche de oro: la playa.

No sólo quiso fotografiar la hermosa playa al atardecer, también quería experimentar como amateur y encontrar ángulos que enfatizaran aún más la magnificencia de aquel día. Caminó con mucho cuidado por filosos y húmedos peñascos para acercarse un poco más a su objetivo, un elevado despeñadero colindando con el bravío océano. Ajustó la lente metódicamente, alcanzando a enfocar la cima. Pero cuando observó la aterradora escena ocurriendo ahí, su sangre se congeló.

II

—Apuesto a que es mera fanfarronería tuya. -dijo socarronamente Milo, señalando acusador al hombre y haciendole retroceder un paso-

—Yo soy como un tritón en el agua, pero si lo que quieres es apostar…

—No hay necesidad.

Amedrentó inmediato Saga con su poderosa voz, escrutando indescifrable a su gemelo, advirtiéndole con ese imperceptible arqueo de ceja que no se atreviera a dar un paso más hacia el borde del risco en el cual se situaban. Para toda respuesta, Kanon esbozó una media sonrisa, justo antes se lanzara desde la vertiginosa altura al océano.

III

Seika pasó saliva con dificultad. El incidente había ocurrido tan rápido que le era prácticamente imposible determinar si acababa de atestiguar un suicidio, o quizá un asesinato. ¡Pero eso no era importante! Tenía que hacer algo, ayudar a ese pobre hombre antes de que se ahogara.

A prisa arrojó la cámara a un lado para ella también adentrarse al agua. ¡En su consciencia no quedaría una vida inocente! Y es que la joven tenía tal espíritu altruista, que actuar por el bien del prójimo resultaba como su segunda naturaleza. Incluso cuando de vez en cuando sus buenas intenciones le interpusieran inconvenientes a ella misma. Tal y como ocurría en ese momento, pues sus habilidades de natación eran precarias. Aunque estando el mar tan indómito como en ese instante, sus habilidades resultaron nulas.

Seika no podía emerger, simplemente estaba bajo la voluntad de un nada misericordioso Poseidón. Cuan patética habría de verse, intentar rescatar a un extraño y morir en un vergonzoso intento. Una desesperación inmensa la abrumaba al perder el poco oxígeno que le quedaba. Algo se estampó contra ella, pero todo se obscurecía y lentamente se desvanecía en la inconsciencia.

IV

—¡La que has liado!

—¡Te advertí que no saltaras, mira lo que has causado!

—¡Lárguense y mejor vayan por ayuda!

Bramó sin derecho a réplica Kanon, concentrado en hacer reaccionar a la jovencita lo más pronto posible. La mortificación le deformaba el rostro, a la par que ejercía rítmicas compresiones en el pecho de Seika. Pero al recordar que lo más efectivo era asegurar la oxigenación de los pulmones, procedió ágilmente a darle respiración boca a boca. Y aunque para el de Géminis el lapso fue eterno, Seika consiguió reaccionar, prontamente expulsando el agua por la boca. La pelirroja tembló involuntariamente y fijó sus aterrados ojos en su salvador. Ella quiso agradecerle profundamente el haberla salvado; sin embargo, fueron otras las palabras que se le escaparon.

—El hombre que saltó… ¿Sabe si se encuentra bien?

Kanon suavizó su mirada brevemente ante la genuina preocupación de Seika por su bienestar, aún cuando ella misma se vio en peligro. Asintió cerrando los ojos para aparentar compostura.

—Me alegra. -confesó, incorporándose cuidadosamente sobre sus codos- Yo sólo quería ayudarlo…

—Yo creo que sí lo hizo.

Respondió, sonriéndole con esa travesura que sólo el griego era capaz. Ella ladeó su cabeza un tanto confundida, pero sin dejar de apreciar, ahora con fascinación, al hombre frente a ella. Seika era ingenua, por eso no estaría preparada para sucumbir ante Kanon de Géminis.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Qué tal el SeikaxKanon? Yo también quiero que me de RCP nuestro gemelo malvado favorito. Creo que con esta historia ahora sí he concluído este fic. A menos que ustedes, queridos lectores tengan alguna pareja por la cual mueran por leer y quieran sugerir.

Mil gracias por haber leído!


	10. Wouldn't It Be Nice

**-Prólogo-**

Así pues, nuestra reportera dejó maravillarse por el talento innato del joven Mu. Desafortunadamente, era hora de partir. Y con una invitación a tomar un café a velocidad normal, cabe aclarar. Se aventuró a la siguiente casa, que prometía ser una parada interesante (no sabía cuanto).*

 **Un mundo raro**

 **By Sweet Viictory.**

 **Wouldn't It Be Nice**

* * *

El tintineo de campanas anunció la entrada de un nuevo cliente a la pequeña cafetería de Rodorio.

Y el santo dorado dentro del establecimiento, basado por su habito como guerrero, optaba por permanecer alerta de su entorno. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión en la que se encontraba un tanto inquieto, prefirió sentarse dándole la espalda a la puerta principal y así sorprenderse cuando su cita llegara. Al oír el repiqueteo de las campanas, con sofisticada deliberación, realizó un movimiento lento para girarse en dirección a la puerta de la cafetería.

El caballero de Aries sonrió sincero, regresándole de ese modo el saludo a la joven de frondosos cabellos castaños y resplandeciente piel dorada. Apenas dos días atrás la había conocido al pie de su mismísimo templo, pero aún así no pudo evitar el entusiasmarse al verla nuevamente. Especialmente por su visible energía al agitar su mano a modo de "¡Hola!".

—Disculpe la tardanza… -Le dijo con efervescente sonrisa-

Mu se levantó de su asiento y asintió serenamente, ocultando el repentino pensamiento que obscureció su animo. Por ahí decían las lenguas… mejor dicho, Shura de Capricornio se lo había contado, y citaba textualmente: _Al parecer esa guapa ha sido prendada irremediablemente por cierto Centauro._ ¿Qué tal que la joven se había tomado un desvío en su cita y antes había visto al susodicho compañero?

—Por un momento pensé que me había dejado plantado.

Comentó disimulado Mu para indagar si sus sospechas eran o no ciertas, a la par que, utilizando su título como genuino caballero, retiraba cortésmente el asiento para que la joven pudiera sentarse.

—¡Para nada! -respondió sin miramientos, tratando de ser convincente- Este pueblo es pequeño, pero de todas formas me las ingenié para perderme. Espero no haberlo hecho esperar mucho, joven Mu -soltó con mortificación plasmada en sus ojos color chocolate-

—Descuide. Llegué sólo hace unos minutos. Además, no necesita ser tan formal conmigo

Asintió a modo en acuerdo, y lo siguiente que estaba por escuchar la dama definitivamente la tomaría desprevenida, más que nada por que ella creía era un caballero tímido.

—Se ve radiante el día de hoy, le asienta bien el amarillo.

Ella respondió con risilla nerviosa, rogando por que su sonrojo interno fuera imperceptible para Mu. Ella no podía mentirse, el caballero de Aries era bellísimo, con un aire misterioso que ningún otro de sus compañeros irradiaba.

 _¿Porqué todos estos hombres tenían que ser tan irresistibles?_ Se pensó con algo de culpa por lo que había hecho ese día. _Yo sólo soy una simple mujer, veo un hombre divino ¡Y me derrito! Debieron haber enviado a otro colega a entrevistarlos, o al menos a una reportera lesbiana que no fuera a sucumbir a sus encantos._

—A decir verdad, sólo estaba tratando de mantener el trabajo del caballero Afrodita. Con mi suerte terminaba por encontrármelo en el pueblo y este me recriminaba por destruirle su "creación" -soltó la griega, entornando los ojos- Es difícil arreglarse tanto, pero quería estar a la altura de tan distinguido caballero -le aseguró alegre a Mu, relajándolo de lleno con su comentario-

—Si me lo pregunta, usted nunca necesitó la intervención de Afrodita

Y en esta ocasión la que unos días antes se había presentado como reportera deschavetada, ahora más bien parecía una colegiala sonrojada.

—Usted tan amable, Mu. -señaló atropelladamente en un intento por distraer al santo de sus rojas mejillas- Veo que trajo un libro para acompañarlo ¿Qué lee?

—Crimen y castigo

—¡Oh! -canturreó a la par que sus ojos se abrían más- Entonces sí estaba tomando ideas en caso de que lo dejara plantado.

Y ante el inesperado, pero juguetón tono en el que le habló la joven, Mu no pudo más que reír de forma infecciosa. Contagiando a la misma joven. Y de tal forma, encontrándose ambos más cómodos, comenzaron una amena charla. Compartiendo gustos, intereses y otras curiosidades que parecían fascinarlos respectivamente. Aunque después de un rato, la reportera no dudó en hacerle saber al carnero que moría por escuchar alguno de sus poemas predilectos.

—¡Es que su habilidad para recitar es tremenda! -comentó sinceramente entusiasmada- Y aunándole su voz… ¡Uf! Resulta en una experiencia inigualable. Ande Mu, no se haga del rogar.

—¡No lo hago! -replicó sincero- Estaba considerando cuál sería uno apropiado para… -la entusiasta joven levantó la mano, misma alumna apunto de responderle al profesor-

—Si me permite, ¿Qué tal el Poema XX?

—¿De Pablo Neruda? -inquirió curioso, meramente por la petición de la joven, porque Mu sabía perfectamente a cuál se refería- ¿No es un tanto triste?

—Con su melodiosa voz seguro que únicamente exacerba la belleza del poema…

Mu se encogió de hombros con expresión angelical en el rostro, como advirtiéndole a la dama "luego no diga que no se lo advertí." A la par que empujaba a modo de broma el servilletero en dirección a ella, más que listo para impresionarla. No era conocido que Mu de Aries fuera un casanova; no obstante, esto no era indicador de su suerte con las mujeres, pues a diferencia de sus compañeros (aquellos a quienes les gustaba alardear de sus conquistas,) él era muy discreto. Encantador y capaz de conquistar a cualquiera, después de todo, Aries también era un signo de fuego.

—Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche…

Comenzó con voz profunda, causando que la castaña llevara una mano al pecho para contener el suspiro soñador que se le escapaba por la apasionada interpretación del caballero.

—…Aunque este sea el último dolor que ella me causa, y estos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo

—Wow, nunca he conocido un amor así -habló teatralmente para gracia del de Aries cuando finalizó el poema- Ande, muy romántico y resulta que se burla de mi sensible corazón

—Yo no me rio de usted -mintió con sonrisa socarrona el de curiosos lunares remplazando sus cejas- Es… interesante ver las reacciones que causa la poesía, sólo eso.

La griega entrecerró los ojos, y escéptica lo miró de medio lado. Prefirió darle un sorbo a su espumoso cappuccino y quemarse la lengua en el proceso.

—Quería preguntarle algo desde que llegó… -la joven se inclinó hacia él, como alentándolo a inquirir- Noté que hoy no lleva puesto el listón rojo que adornaba su muñeca…

Y por demás parecido al que portaba el de Sagitario, quien casualmente desde hacía dos días había dejado de usar, omitió mencionar Mu. La griega permaneció en silencio, meditando cuidadosa en su respuesta. ¿Sería prudente confesarle al de Aries lo que en realidad había ocurrido? ¿Contarle la verdadera razón por la cual se había demorado antes de llegar al café?

—En realidad fue un préstamo…

Respondió cautelosa, también omitiendo mencionar que esa mañana se encontró con el de Sagitario para regresársela; al igual que para agradecerle sus atenciones y apresuradamente comentarle a modo de despedida, sobre su cita con Mu. Lo que la despistada reportera desconocía era que a pesar de que el de la novena casa había aceptado con diplomacia, e incluso se atrevió a juguetonamente despeinarla por disculparse (por enésima vez) por su osado acto al conocerlo, Aioros permaneció observándola hasta perderla de vista.

—Ya se la he regresado a su legítimo dueño.

—Es una pena, el listón le iba bien…

Mintió Mu, sin esconder la tranquilidad que lo dicho le causaba. Se aventuró a tomar delicadamente la mano de la castaña, y ella le regresó la sonrisa.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Hola queridos lectortes! Si se atrevieron a llegar hasta el final de este cap. muchísimas gracias! No saben cuan feliz me hacen sus comentarios.

Espero que el prólogo (fragmento del cap. 2 de Reportera del Zodiaco) haya servido para ubicar al OC. Pero si no fue de ayuda, entonces aclaro que era la reportera Drew. Desde el 2011, cuando escribí la entrevista para Aioros, continué emparejando al arquero con la reportera (para desgracia de las admiradoras del Centauro Dorado). Así que cuando comencé este fic, en el fondo siempre quise escribir uno dedicado al carnerito y la reportera en un _What if?_ o quizá AU donde nunca la hubiera emparejado con Aioros. Y el título de este capítulo no solo va por la canción de The Beach Boys, sino que va especialmente dedicado a amigas mias, que resultan ser fans de Don Aioros porque _Wouldn't It Be Nice_ que nunca se lo hubiera agasajado este OC?

En fin, espero esta descabellada idea fuera de su agrado y ahora no me enemiste con las admiradoras de Mu (O.o!) Las siguientes entregas que tengo en mente son también un triangulo amoroso, aunque este sí es concreto. Y lo que podría considerarse mi primer Yaoi, _veremos_ pues que resulta de esa pareja.

Hasta luego!


	11. Mal Tercio

**Un mundo raro**

 **By Sweet Viictory.**

 **Mal tercio**

* * *

—¡Buenos días!

Saludó cantarino a sus compañeros, enérgico y alegre como él sólo. De pronto el desayunador de la mansión Kido se inundaba de luminosidad con su mera presencia, como si el Sol volviera a salir con el arribar del santo de Andrómeda. Seiya y Shiryu correspondieron el gesto del peliverde, pero este sonrió con más ganas al posar sus brillantes ojos en su hermano, quien por algún motivo se veía de inusual buen humor esa mañana.

—¿Qué tienen de buenos?

Rezongó Hyoga, de un modo tan gruñón, que por un segundo Shun consideró si el rubio hubiera intercambiado personalidad con su ahora risueño hermano mayor. Shun observó a los otros dos como quien pide respuestas, a lo cual los dos morenos le respondieron encogiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo, al percatarse que el Fénix torcía los labios complacido, cada que el Cisne bufaba molesto, fue que Andromeda creyó encontrar el motivo de la molestia en el rubio.

—Hermano, ¿Qué le has hecho a Hyoga?

Ikki rio a la par que el rubio se enfurruñaba en su lugar con más ganas.

—Creo que el responsable eres tú, hermanito

Y ante la desfachatez con la que Ikki había soltado aquello, Shun abrió aún más los ojos.

—¿De que hablas? -tartamudeó Shun, mirando completamente confundido al Cisne, como queriendo que le desmintiera. Sin embargo, Hyoga le dirigió todo el peso de su cerúlea mirada para toda respuesta- ¿Porqué yo habría de…?

—Me opacaste por completo anoche…

—¡Pero si solo trataba de ayudarte! ¡Además tú me rogaste porque fuera!

—Para que me ayudaras a no ponerme nervioso, no para que te robaras a mi chica

Shun quedó boquiabierto a las tajantes palabras de su amigo y recordó la noche anterior. En la cual había ido en calidad de _chaperón, o_ utilizando las palabras del propio Shun: "De mal tercio." Escoltando a su amigo para evitar que su ansiedad no acabaran por sabotearle la primera cita con Erii. Honestamente, Shun no veía el caso a su presencia entre el par, pues Hyoga de poca autoestima no sufría. Pero para desgracia del Cisne, al gustar tanto de Erii; efectivamente y como se temía, sus nervios le traicionaron. Sin mencionar que al incomodo par de rubios les acompañaba alguien muchísimo más carismático, causando así la tormenta perfecta.

—Si me lo preguntas, creo que te fue bastante bien en la cita -habló el eterno optimismo del peliverde- ¿No recuerdas ese comentario graciosísimo que hiciste? ¡Erii no dejó de reír por un buen rato!

—Ese fuiste tú, Shun. -sentenció impávido Hyoga, cruzándose de brazos- Tú fuiste quien la hizo reír.

—Oh… ¡Y que me dices cuando encontraron ese pasatiempo en común!

—¡También fuiste tú!

—¡Ah caray! ¡Entonces el cumplido que le hiciste por su atuendo! ¡Ese hasta la sonrojó!

—Déjame te lo resumo. ¡En todos fuiste tú, tú, tú…! -Hyoga peinó su cabello hacia atrás, evidenciando su frustración. -Mejor hubiera invitado a Shiryu, el no puede coquetear ni con su propia novia…

—¿Disculpa? -dijo incrédulo el pelinegro, ahogándose un poquito con su té verde-

—Ni siquiera he sabido de ella. ¿Debería llamarla yo o dejar que ella me llame?

Y demostrando que el universo corre en perfecta sincronía con la energía que uno emite, el teléfono repiqueteó, causando que Tatsumi lo atendiera enseguida.

—Llamada para usted -dijo en su habitual tono petulante, extendiéndole de mal modo el teléfono al aludido, quien incrédulo no supo más que señalarse-

—¿Seguro que es para mi?

—Sí. Es para usted, usted, usted… -farfulló irritado Tatsumi, de paso dejando en visto el haber escuchado la conversación de los jóvenes-

—¿Hola…? -respondió un dubitativo Shun- Oh… ¿Qué tal?... Bien… Ok… Ok.

Los integrantes del pequeño desayunador se inclinaban inconscientemente en dirección al peliverde, tratando de resolver el misterio de aquella críptica conversación. Repentinamente Shun colgó el teléfono, y prosiguió a servirse su café matutino como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Y bien… -se atrevió a romper el silencio Hyoga- ¿Quién era?

—Na-nadie -respondió el peliverde dándole un sorbito a su café- Solo... Erii llamó para invitarme a cenar.

—¿Y tú que le dijiste?

—¡Pero miren la hora que es! -dijo como respuesta Shun antes de echarse a correr como alma que lleva el diablo- ¡Con permiso muchachos, que tengan lindo día!

 **FIN.**

* * *

Puede o puede que no haya tomado un capitulo de The Nanny como inspiración a este capítulo. Lo sé, bastante diferente al último, e incluso más suavecito. En esta ocasión simplemente quise canalizar el estres acumulado que me causa el trabajo. Este episodio salió sin pensarlo, no es al que me referia en el capitulo X. Aún así espero fuera de su agrado. Mil gracias a quienes me han apoyado en cada capítulo :D


	12. The Winner Takes It All

**Un mundo raro**

 **By Sweet Viictory.**

 **The Winner Takes It All**

* * *

—Sabes que hemos de partir del Santuario pronto. Además, no creo que esta sea la hospitalidad a la cual se refería Athena.

Le recordó cortante, aunque en realidad, su abrupto desapego pretendía esconder nostalgia. Nostalgia por lo que aún no perdía y ya extrañaba. Retiró entonces su mano, cautelosamente, para así evitar que los dedos del impecable hombre se entrelazaran con los suyos. El torció los labios en una sonrisa, adivinando las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer. Ella le retó con la mirada, como si bastara con su expresión altiva para que se detuviera. Poco le resultó, pues sus osados dedos se acercaron hasta la femenina mano. Y regresándole con el mismo peso la mirada, el caballero acarició el dorso de su mano.

—Si no mal recuerdo, no es algo que te detuviera ayer, o el día anterior…

La Asgardiana exhaló, y dejándose llevar por la caricia, terminó de recostarse en el frondoso césped. El hombre a su lado se apoyó sobre su codo para apreciarla mejor. Acunó el varonil rostro del caballero, quien la observaba absorto, y sin pensarlo más lo atrajo hasta acortar la distancia entre ambos.

¿Cómo fue que se habían permitido el llegar tan lejos?

II

—Con todo respeto, Athena…

Su voz emergió con dificultad, dubitativa y temblorosa. Pues su atención estaba enfocada en su hermana menor, quien salía del templo (prácticamente flotando en el aire,) y prendada del brazo del imponente Aldebarán de Tauro. La regente de la orden también observaba la curiosa escena, aunque en su expresión solo reflejaba entusiasmo.

—No es mi intención cuestionar sus decisiones, pero ¿Está segura de que esta es la mejor forma de conocer su Santuario?

La pelimorada le respondió con una mirada llena de serenidad y una sincera sonrisa.

—No habría mejor forma de conocer los alrededores durante su estadía que bajo la guía de mis fieles Santos.

—Será como usted considere apropiado, Athena.

Contestó sin más remedio que resignarse a la voluntad de la deidad, aunque con evidente preocupación en el semblante. Para reconfortarla, Athena posó suavemente su mano en el hombro de Hilda. Aquel genuino gesto fue tan inesperado, que nunca se percataron en quien se les aproximaba.

—Si me permite… -comentó confiado, a la par que hacía una reverencia cuando las damas se giraron en su dirección- Guiarla durante su estadía sería un honor.

Hilda observó al guerrero con cuidado y llevó una mano a su pecho, como si instintivamente tratara de apaciguar a su corazón. Por su parte, el distinguido caballero esbozó una traviesa sonrisa, pues notó perfectamente la reacción de la Asgardiana. ¿Quizá la misma que él experimentó al ver a la bellísima mujer? No era común del santo sentirse cautivado por nadie, pero Hilda era dueña de un porte tan inalcanzable y soberbio, que no podía resistirse. Athena le había presentado la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ella y averiguarlo.

—Por… supuesto -respondió con dificultad una embelesada Hilda, automáticamente aceptando el brazo del gallardo hombre-

—Sin mencionar que me encargaré personalmente de satisfacer todos sus deseos. -le habló al oído en una voz profunda, como si aquello fuera un secreto. Uno que le trajo un salvaje rubor a la pálida piel de la sacerdotisa- Soy Afrodita, guardián del templo de Piscis.

—Encantada de conocerlo

Afrodita le extendió con galanura una rosa roja, a la par que se marchaban. El era un ganador, y como era de esperarse, habría de clamar su victoria.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Hola queridos lectores! Que les pareció esta pareja? Sé que no es el capítulo que exactamente apunté realizaría, pero una vez me sugirieron esta pareja (Gracias SilentForce666) no pude dejar de pensar en ellos. Mil gracias por su apoyo! Nos vemos en la próxima entrega :D


End file.
